An Ordinary Afternoon With Our Beloved Nerd Logan
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Letting his friends escape for the afternoon to do their own thing had not been as good of an idea as once thought. When one of his friends had stumbled back in sick, well, they needed to be kept in. DOMINANT Logan. Jagan.


**Author's note: You cannot even begin to understand how hard this was to write. No matter what some of you think, I am pretty proud of this. Dominant Logan is a seriously hard task and I just want to say, AllForLoganBTR, kudos to you. I knew you were an amazing writer but _jheez _girl, you're good! (Shout out xD).**

**I'd like to thank my oblivious friend for giving me the plot line. I mean, I love her and all but when she started fussing about her throat I did have to laugh.**

**I have like two other unfinished dominant Logan's now. Oh well, something to dabble on in the future :).**

**Alright, enough of my rambling...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. Never have, never will. I'm holding back the tears but that's how it is.**

* * *

><p>Logan continued to scan his textbook, the black print starting to bore him as he read it for the third time. Everyone had gone out for the day and he had been left with the pleasure of his own company. At first, the idea of no adult supervision andor annoying friends seemed like an idea worth fulfilling but he'd soon come to realize he was in fact a _very_ boring person without his friends around to liven it up.

Brain-dead cartoons had turned into documentaries and sugary goodness had turned into guilt and tasteless crap. No one there to stop the 'impulsive' Logan.

As the thought and delight of loving his dreary and boring self sunk in and a smile of contentment started to spread across his face, the front door was thrown open and the shock had Logan throwing his book in the air, the scattering of the pages causing him to lose his page as it fell to the ground.

"I'm dying!" James screeched, chocking as his new 'life threatening' illness took the very air from his lungs.

Sighing, Logan stood, secretly happy that his hypochondriac friend had stumbled in and killed his boredom.

"What's wrong?" He asked, practically skipping over to him.

"I-I woke up with a sore throat this morning and it still hurts! But, that's not all! I was down by the pool working on my tan because, c'mon! All this time in the studio is ruining my perfect complexion and then, I felt a lump! A lump in my throat! What if I have cancer! I'M GOING TO BE BALD! I can't lose"- James motioned from head to toe- "this! Help me Logan! You're the expert! DO YOUR THING!"

Unable to take it just as seriously, Logan stepped forward, placing a hand to James' neck and prodding at the strong muscle as James lifted his head to give his friend better access.

"Dude, your glands are swollen. Your throat hurts, if anything, I'd be worried if there wasn't a lump."

"So I'm not dying." James sighed, his neck still fully exposed as Logan kept his fingers there.

"I'm afraid not. You're going to have to hold on to your hair for a little while longer." Logan laughed, removing his hand.

The soft, warm fingers leaving his skin had James whining a bit. The touch felt nice. It was like the wet dreams were actually coming true.

"Um...Logan?" James asked, watching as his friend made his way back over to the dining table, reveling at the sight of his tight ass as he bent down to pick up his discarded textbook.

"Yes?" Logan asked, placing the book neatly on the table.

"...I have another lump."

"James it's not-"

"Just in case."

Looking at his now calm and vulnerable friend, Logan huffed, making his way back over.

"Where's this lump?"

James frowned, trying to think of the best way to do this.

"On my front..." He mumbled, watching as the smart boy placed a hand to his chest.

"Here?"

"Lower." He smiled, watching the fingers brush the naked skin and leave a trail of goose bumps.

Unfortunately, the fingers only stopped at his navel. "Here?"

"Lower." James whispered, mouth gaping open and becoming dry as the fingers continued on their journey.

When they finally reached his bulge, he moaned, bucking up into the fingers that had now left him.

"Whoa! Dude! That is beyond my help! That- Whoa!"

James whined, looking Logan in the eyes.

And Logan could have sworn for just one second that the feeling of need had been in that pleading gaze but it hadn't stayed long enough for him to confirm.

"Bathrooms down the hall!" Logan stated, bringing his hands up to cover his ears from the noise that was soon to take place.

"LOGAN!" James screamed, frustration evident as he practically tore his hands away from his ears.

"Screw the bathroom! No wait, screw me!"

Caught off guard by James' sudden demeanor, he didn't quite get to enjoy or dislike the kiss he was been drawn into. He just stared as James continued to chomp at his face.

The second James pulled away for air and confirmation that any further actions wouldn't be classed as rape, Logan pulled him back in, tearing James' lips apart as his tongue forced its way into his mouth.

The battle was quick, Logan winning by a long shot when James fell into it, letting Logan pull him closer by each cheek and continue to orally assault him.

"Log- Logie! What are you doing?" James asked, startled as the same soft and moisturized hands pulled him over and pushed him onto the orange couch.

"Relax Diamond, you want help and well, I know what I'm doing." Logan winked, the smirk becoming less cheeky and more mischievous as he bent down to lick his sore neck. "I'd like to say I have a cure for your throat but I'm afraid it's one or the other Mr. Diamond."

James had chosen, and even if he hadn't, Logan would have for him.

"Hmm, maybe if you're not a screamer you might leave here still able to rely on mouth breathing. But then again"- He lent in, his voice a whisper as his breath swept across James' face- "You won't be doing any of that for a bit."

James whined, bucking up into thin air as this new dominant Logan's words were registered.

"Shhh baby." Logan cooed, moving to kiss his neck gently, "You'll make your throat worse."

Before James could respond with a half decent, hopefully snappy comeback, Logan was kneading him through his baggy swim trunks, making him impossibly harder.

"J-Just... Pleeeeease Logan. I need this! I need you! Stop teasing!"

"Well, since you said please."

Logan lent down, moving his hands to fondle with his balls as he mouthed him through his shorts.

James' mind went into overdrive as he bucked up wildly into the wet heat.

The fabric of the shorts was rough but the smart boys tongue was where the thought was really going into.

"L- Lo-gan!"

Growing frustrated, James leapt up, grabbing Logan by the neck as he forced their lower bodies to meet. He groaned in union with Logan as a steady pace slowly took place.

"James?" Logan breathed, his arms meeting one another as they wrapped themselves round James' neck, "I'm sorry."

Before James could question his apology or even open his mouth for that matter, he was thrown to the floor with a thump, immediately forgetting about the pain when his shorts were torn from him and thrown across the room.

"I like to solve my own problems."

Logan grabbed his naked cock, squeezing and tugging at it gently once. The smirk grew once again as James threw his head back and let out a low groan.

Placing two fingers to his mouth to silence him a little, Logan slipped a finger through his half parted lips and prodded his tongue when he felt it.

James took both fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking at them as Logan continued to work his cock.

And Logan withdrew when James had stopped licking and started to suck, not wanting them dry as he slid down to kiss the tip of his dick and prod his entrance with a finger.

He pushed in the finger, engulfing his cock to lessen the pain.

James was quick to whine, not sure what to focus on as the muscle and finger worked their magic.

He soon knew when he felt a finger join its friend, whimpering and bucking up into the wet heat to avoid the pain of the fingers.

Logan pulled away with a loud pop, removing his fingers slowly before standing and tearing his shirt off.

One thing that James could never understand was that Logan could wake up and look at his best. Ugly sweater vests and glued to hand books or, just Logan, at his birthday best.

He was beautiful.

It was something James had been secretly admired, envied and wanted for a while.

When all clothes were left to join James', he lent down to rejoin his tall friend, quickly turning back when seeming to forget something and rummaging through his jean pockets to pull out a small bottle of hand cream.

"You're so fairy-like. Your hands are soft enough. Just...do what you were doing before." James flushed, not wanting to admit he was actually enjoying this whole experience, although he weren't choosing to physically back that up.

"This fairy wants to hear you scream." Logan whispered, leaning forward to breathe the harsh words onto his face.

The geek he had grown up with and learnt to put up with had left the building.

The Logan grin seemed so out of place with these new smirking eyes.

He was learning to love it very fast.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight." James urged, wanting to irritate Logan to the point he would actually want to punish the secretly masochistic James.

"You're already down James. Your fighting skills are crap." Logan mumbled grinding their naked erections together. "Now," Logan panted, barely able to keep up his dominant self, "Let the professional do his job."

Logan snacked a hand around his neck, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip as he nudged the taller boy's legs apart with his knee. He brought said knee up to rub against the sensitive skin on James' thy.

"Nnngh. Log-nghh. Please, s-stop teasing! Just do it!"

Logan gave in, popping open to the bottle to squirt a decent amount to lap over his cock. Quite frankly, all this teasing was starting to hurt.

James was so submissive, his hair was far from perfect and the pained look on his face was for someone but himself. Logan could only wish he was able prolong this moment.

He adjusted himself so he was at his entrance, watching James' face and mumbling a slight sorry before thrusting forward sharply.

Logan had expected the pretty boy to scream and that he did. Logan stayed fully buried, rubbing the pretty boys thy as he groaned and whimpered.

It wasn't until he felt James grind up against him that he pulled out and slammed himself back in, groaning as James continued to abuse his sore throat.

"Oh James! Mh, you feel amazing!"

James was quick to relax, a soft moan erupting from him as his head tilted back to expose his neck.

Logan pressed a lip softly over the apparent sore area, kissing gently as he pulled out and slammed back in, quickly mirroring James' grunt and biting down on the lump.

James' voice was now hoarse, his rambling seeping into a loud whisper as his throat reacted to all the screaming.

Logan watched in amazement as a hand scrabbled for James' dick, watching as he began to stroke himself to Logan's name.

That was it, with one last thrust; Logan was coming and moaning his friends name as he painted his insides white.

Giving himself less than a second to breathe, a hand joined James', his eyes watching James as he met his peek and came with a loud cry.

Logan pulled out, falling onto his friend's chest.

He listened as James' throat croaked, reaching up to kiss it softly.

A few seconds past and the two were breathing properly again. When they were settled and realized it was too quiet, James finally decided to speak up.

"You do know swollen glands or whatever you call them is going to be a turn on for me now, right? I seriously hope you catch this. I'd like to help you some time." James barely whispered.

Logan just laughed, placing a chaste kiss to his neck once more before letting his eyes droop shut and sleep take him over.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are. Endings? Not my thing.<strong>

**A review or two would be nice though...**

**Thank you :).**

**-C.**


End file.
